


Silhouette

by Hudson_shipper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costume Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Santa, coldflash - Freeform, fail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: Циско и Айрис подкидывают Барри идею о том, как победить Капитана Холода, и через пару дней в городе объявляется новый вор по прозвищу Силуэт.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 11





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555552) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> большое спасибо за разрешение на перевод прекрасному автору оригинала. мне пришлось изменить описание, чтобы звучало более логично на русском языке.
> 
> Оригинал описания:  
> Циско и Айрис подкидывают Барри идею того, как победить Капитана Холода совершенно новым способом. Примерив новую личность и костюм, Барри становится Силуэтом — лучшим вором Централ-Сити, который постепенно скидывает с пьедестала Капитана Холода своими ограблениями, крадя добычу из-под носа (тайно заключив сделку с владельцами на возврат позже), и Холод не уверен, расстроен ли он этим новым игроком, нацеленным лично на него... или заинтригован. В конце концов, обман когда-нибудь раскроется.

Барри уставился на открытую в стене дверцу, скрестив руки на груди. Скрытый сейф, в котором Циско спрятал оружие Капитана Холода, был пустым. Барри забрал пистолет для СТАР Лабс после того, как Снарт убил своего отца. В тот раз он убрал оружие из дрожащих пальцев, желая иметь возможность сделать больше, возможно, даже положить Снарту на плечо заботливо руку, но никакой жест не казался подходящим в тот момент. Не тогда, когда Барри должен был оставить его там на растерзание полиции.

Аллен бы с удовольствием вытащил Снарта из здания, позволил бы Льюису взять на себя ответственность только за ограбление, но с мертвым Льюисом и свидетельством против Снарта в замерзшем ледяном потоке, пронзившем грудь его отца, Барри ничего не мог сделать для его защиты. Снарта уже не было в Айрон Хайтс, как он и обещал: «Увидимся», — и в течение 24 часов вор успешно забрал свое фирменное оружие обратно.

— Разве мы не улучшили нашу безопасность после того, как Джей просто вошел без всяких проблем, — решительно указал Барри, — и Гарри ходил взад-вперед и обратно, по-видимому, в течение нескольких дней?

— Улучшили! — в ответ Циско поднял руки в защитном жесте, прежде чем отодвинуть планшет, который держал, и отчаянно ткнуть в экран другого. — Я... может быть, решил, что он вернется за пушкой. И перепрограммировал протоколы безопасности, чтобы позволить ему сделать это.

— Ты что!? — рявкнул Джо, отражая позу Барри со скрещенными руками. — А зачем тебе дурачиться, например, позволять Снарту взять свой пистолет?

Циско не сводил глаз с планшета, обходя вокруг Джо, чтобы сесть в своё любимое кресло и прокатиться по комнате до одного из экранов. Рамон синхронизировал планшет с ним, вызывая программу, которую Барри не узнал. 

— В конце концов, Снарт нашел бы какой-нибудь другой путь, это же Холод, но так… — Циско глянул в верх и в сторону, встретившись взглядом сначала с Джо, затем с Барри, затем с Кейтлин, когда та подошла встать возле плеча с другой стороны. — Я смог добавить кое-что к оружию.

— Трекер? — выговорила Кейтлин. — Ты знаешь, он найдет его.

— Не трекер, что-то меньшее и менее определяемое, — Циско несколько раз ударил по клавиатуре, прежде чем резко щелкнуть кнопку ввода. — Микрофон.

Статический грохот над динамиками компьютера, шипение и толчок, а затем:

 _— ... работа трех человек,_ — раздался голос Снарта, чистый и холодный как лед.

 _— Ты имеешь в виду работу для трёх человек,_ — послышалась Лиза Снарт почти так же ясно, хотя и немного слабее.

 _— Работу для трёх человек,_ — поправился Снарт без злобы, раздражения или паузы, которую снова прервал. _— Вы оба?_

_— Может ли Мик поджечь этого проклятого Пикассо? Лично я думаю, что он переоценен._

_— С удовольствием,_ — ответил Рори громко, причем далеко не из-за близости к микрофону в пушке Снарта.

— Они планируют попасть в Центральный городской художественный институт! — воскликнула Кейтлин.

— Циско, я никогда больше не буду сомневаться в тебе, — сказал Джо, хлопая инженера по плечу. — Даже если Снарт когда-нибудь найдет микрофон, это будет стоить того ради подобной информации. Он же таскает эту пушку везде.

— Тс, — Барри шикнул на них, когда Снарт начал детально описывать план атаки.

Он хотел попасть в музей всего за два дня. Холод имел обыкновение появляться в Централ-Сити каждые шесть месяцев с новым запланированным ограблением. Барри сомневался, что Снарт стал небрежным. На этот раз он застрял в городе, потому что игра изменилась, и его _«Увидимся»_ было обещанием. Барри сопротивлялся желанию ухмыльнуться, поскольку время, местоположение, алгоритм и всё, что им нужно было знать, было получено прямиком из уст Снарта. Было бы замечательно появиться в роли Флэша на месте ограбления еще до того, как сработают какие-либо тревоги, дать Холоду понять, что на этот раз Барри был на шаг впереди него. Но Аллен не мог заниматься бизнесом героя только ради славы или для развлечения хорошего врага.  
  
— Мы должны предупредить институт, — сказал он, уже копаясь в кармане в поисках телефона.

— Барри, ты не можешь. Если ты предупредишь галерею, Холод узнает, что у него где-то утечка.

— Я не могу просто ждать его хода, а затем…

— Ты также не можешь сейчас его остановить. Он поймёт.

— Значит вместо этого я посылаю форму, чтобы встретиться со Снартом? — Недоверчиво спросил Джо. — Я верю в наших людей, Циско, но Снарт заставляет бегать даже Барри за своими деньгами.

Барри прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться каламбуру. Снарт из всех людей был бы благодарен. 

— Я не могу позволить ему совершать преступления, Циско. Какой смысл знать о них, если мы просто сядем ждать?

Циско откатился, чтобы снова нажать кнопку ввода, отключив разговор. Он посмотрел на Барри с характерным блеском в глазах. 

— Я мог рассказать обо всем этом Айрис после того, как позвонил тебе на счет пушки. Она была здесь раньше и... у нее была довольно интересная идея.

_XXXXX_

Лен несколько недель занимался планом ограбления музея, выясняя всё нужное. Не открыто. На этот раз он воспользовался наемной помощью, скромными головорезами, которые должны были оказать ему услугу или хотели получить хорошие гарантии житья без Сантини. Они не были такими надежными, как кто-то вроде Мика или Лизы, но с правильной мотивацией каждый мог быть добросовестным в деталях, расписании, конкретных местах и направлении. Благодаря чертежам здания и практической информацией от людей внутри, Лен точно знал, где находятся вещи, которые стоит украсть, где шла вентиляция и как выходила из здания, в него или на улицу, и в какое время ночная охрана делала обходы в определенных районах музея. План был безупречен.

Пусть Лиза войдет через вентиляцию, зальёт золотом проводку у задней двери, прежде чем отпереть её для Лена и Мика, не вызывая при этом тревоги. Затем попросит Мика поджечь систему безопасности, пока охранники уже начали обход в противоположном направлении от картин, куда они и хотели попасть. Дальше всё продолжается по заданному плану: 1) поджечь Пикассо для Лизы (и Мика, которому понравилась идея сжечь что-то дополнительно); 2) достать самые ценные картины, чтобы упаковать их и забрать позже, парочку, которые Лен может оставить себе. Затем обойти вокруг, следуя по пути охранника так, что к моменту его возвращения в комнату охраны тот увидит бойню, а они уже улизнут так же, как вошли.

Всё шло идеально до 12 минуты. Первым признаком отклонения от плана было то, что Лиза рано открыла заднюю дверь.

— Что случилось? — Лен сердито посмотрел на неё.

— Кто-то уже перерезал проводку, — сказала она, глаза напряженные и раздраженные. — Думаешь, это ловушка?

— Может быть, они просто ленивы и никогда не чинят свои замки, — усмехнулся Мик, жаждущий проникнуть внутрь поскорее.

— Нет, — сказал Лен, — я бы знал об этом.

— Сворачиваем план? — спросила Лиза, все еще стоя перед ними, блокируя дверной проем.

Они наблюдали за зданием. Лен не заметил никого или ничего необычного. 

— Нет, — сказал он, — мы продолжаем, как планировалось. Будьте на чеку. Больше никаких нежелательных сюрпризов.

Он протиснулся мимо Лизы в здание, оставив Мика и ее следовать за ним по пятам. Снарт держал свой капюшон подальше от лица, чтобы убедиться в идеальном углу обзора, насколько позволяли защитные очки на случай, если ему понадобится использовать пистолет. Он посмотрел на часы в конце коридора, подождал подходящее количество секунд и поднял руку, чтобы Мик и Лиза замолчали. Охранник прошел мимо, не зная, что они тут, и скрылся в противоположном коридоре. Лен повел их за угол в комнату охраны с камерами, показывающими все основные области здания, и там, где сигнализация для произведений искусства была подключена. Если эту комнату убрать, никакие тревоги не сработают, поскольку они упаковывают картины в сверхмощную сумку, которую Мик перекинул через плечо. Им не нужно было много частей для этого ограбления, только необходимые.

Но когда Лен оглядел комнату безопасности, он вытянул руку, чтобы Мик не пробудил доску и экраны. 

— Подождите. Смотри… — он указал на доску и соединительные провода, затем повернул палец на экраны. Все они были заморожены от чего-то вроде его пистолета, но остановились на отдельных изображениях, не двигаясь. 

— Всё уже отключено.

— Отключено, — проворчал Мик, беспокойно двигаясь, — но не сожжено.

Лен покачал головой, а затем обеспокоенным взглядом посмотрел на Лизу. Ее лоб был крепче, чем когда-либо.

— Кто-то уже здесь, — сказала она.

— Как? Когда? — рявкнул Мик.

— Продолжаем, — сказал Лен, поворачиваясь, чтобы прорваться между ними и выйти из комнаты безопасности.

— Ленни, — Лиза погналась за ним, Мик пошел следом со сдержанным воплем раздражения. — Мы не знаем, во что можем ввязаться.

Лен несся вперед по назначенному пути. Им не нужно было беспокоиться о предупреждении охранников или полицейских, только о том, кто перерезал провода и отключил систему впереди них. 

— Никто не тронет меня до моего собственного ограбления, — сказал он и по привычке посмотрел на часы. Всё было на сорок пять секунд раньше запланированного срока.

Охранник был спокоен, то есть, если здесь был кто-то еще, это была небольшая группа, может быть, только один очень быстрый и скрытный вор. Лен мог справиться с одним человеком с помощью Лизы и Мика или без. Они двигались вперед в ограниченном темпе. Лен прошипел: «Не сейчас», когда Мик спросил о Пикассо, которого они пропустили, отдельно от других дорогих картин, поскольку они были в аренде. Лен услышал тихое рычание в ответ. Ему нужно как-то успокоить Мика, но это может произойти позже. На данный момент им нужно было попасть в комнату с остальными картинами высокого класса, теми, которые чего-то стоили, теми, за которыми Лен пришел сюда. 

Когда они прибыли, Лен крепко сжал рукоятку своего холодного пистолета, чтобы услышать, как он скрипит. Они пропали. Каждая из картин. Не несколько. Все. Не каждая картина в комнате, но каждая, которую Лен планировал стащить. Лиза уставилась на комнату в немом изумлении. Мик фыркнул от смеха, выглядя готовым поджечь оставшиеся картины. Лен почувствовал, как его живот скрутило от гнева, но держал его под контролем, одной рукой чувствуя рукоятку пистолета, а другую сжав в кулак. Затем его глаза увидели ярко-желтую заметку на стене вместо самой дорогой картины среди пропавших произведений искусства. Лен схватил её пальцами в перчатках, и раскрошил на ладони после прочтения.

_«Слишком медленно, Холод»_

_XXXXX_

— Хорошо… это было весело, — признался Барри, тормозя в СТАР Лабс прямо перед Айрис, Циско, Джо и Кейтлин. — Айрис, ты злой гений.

Барри носил не костюм Флэш, а простой черный наряд, и нарочно избегал использовать свою скорость, если в этом не было крайней необходимости, например, возвращаясь в лабораторию в спешке. Он осторожно положил сумку, наполненную до краев дорогими картинами.

— Эй, а теперь, — надулся Циско, — хотя идея ограбить самого Холода прямо под его носом была её идеей, у меня была предусмотрительность, чтобы установить микрофон.

— Думаю, мы можем разделить звание злого гения, — призналась Айрис. —Я не могу поверить, что Институт Искусств согласился позволить Флэшу украсть их картины.

— Они даже собираются сделать это публично, — сказал Барри, — подыграть и молчать, когда я верну им картины, так что Снарт не поймет ничего.

— Похоже, Капитан Холод только что встретил свою спичку, — усмехнулся Джо, протягивая руку Барри, чтобы пожать её со сдерживаемой родительской гордостью. — Никогда не думал, что буду хвалить тебя за то, что ты опустишься до уровня Снарта, Барр, но это вполне законно при сотрудничестве с Институтом.

— Холод тоже разозлился, — хмыкнул Циско, включив динамики, чтобы услышать, как Снарт, Лиза и Рори тихо спорят, покидая Институт, из-за того, кто мог бы прослушать их убежище, чтобы узнать так много интимных подробностей о плане.

— Он уже предполагает, что есть утечка, — предупредила Кейтлин как всегда голосом разума, несмотря на улыбку.

— Но теперь он не будет думать, что дело в оружии, — сказал Циско, — потому что его не поймал Флэш, это кто-то новый. Он сойдет с ума, пытаясь понять кто. 

Улыбка Циско была готова вспыхнуть на лице, и Барри не мог не отразить её. Проникнуть прямиком перед Снартом, чтобы сначала взять картины, было гораздо большим адреналином, чем лицом к лицу с плохими парнями. Лицо Циско стало задумчивым, и он спрятал пальцы под нижней губой. 

— Тебе совершенно необходимо имя, чувак. И костюм.

— Другое имя и костюм для моей личности вора? — спросил Барри, правда, стоя рядом с костюмом Флэш, одетый в черную одежду и лыжную маску.

— Что, если тебя когда-нибудь поймают, или кто-то увидит, или Холод? — вздрогнул Циско.

— У этого есть смысл, — сказала Айрис. — Кроме того, в конечном итоге нам нужно будет посадить семена сомнений, которые действительно существуют, так что Снарт пока не подозревает, что это Флэш решил так передать привет.

Барри чувствовал себя так, будто он и Айрис были снова подростками, играющими в «Могучих рейнджеров» с наряженной одеждой, или пиратами, или героическим рыцарем и похищеным принцем — у него не было абсолютно никаких проблем с тем, что мальчика спасла Айрис, и даже будучи взрослым, потому что если быть честным, это, казалось, случалось достаточно часто. Глаза Циско искрились озорством, когда он повернулся к компьютеру перед собой и начал лихорадочно печатать. 

— У меня есть идея...

_XXXXX_

Один из безопасных домов Лена никогда не был найден кем-либо раньше. Это даже не было вопросом для дразнилок Мика или Лизы — этого никогда не произойдет, и точка. Что означало только одно: у них был крот. Как кто-то мог посадить жучка в убежище, как он мог знать точное место нахождение этого убежища, Снарт понятия не имел, но у этого нового вора было что-то на Лена, это было ясно.

Кто-то следил за каждым его движением так же, как он обычно наблюдал за другими. Это нервировало, проникало под кожу, заставляло ерзать и щуриться с недоверием на любой тёмный угол. Но это также невероятно интриговало, что кто-то так сильно хотел превзойти его. Лен хотел встретиться с этим человеком, прежде чем уничтожить. Но сейчас нельзя терять время. Центральный городской художественный институт уже выпустил полицейский отчет, и в «Картинных новостях» появилась история: «Новый загадочный вор в Централ-Сити?». Это заставило кровь Лена вскипеть и подтолкнуло его к немедленной подготовке следующего ограбления.

Лен перемещался между безопасными домами, играл очень осторожно и точно. Следил за каждым своим движением. Каждым шагом. Каждым подельником. На этот раз ошибки быть не должно. Он решил нацелиться на другой тип цели, немного от высокой жизни Централ-Сити, и украсть некоторые из ценных драгоценностей генерального директора Оперного театра. Она держала свои самые ценные вещи в сейфе за столом в офисе Оперного театра. Нет охранников, очень мало системы охраны, чтобы помешать, но достаточно большая выплата, если Лен сможет взломать сейф. Холодная пушка и быстрый манёвр могли справиться с этой частью.

Никаких внешних ресурсов для этого не требуется, что исключало любые утечки из-за наёмников. Лен даже не нуждался в Мике и Лизе, но он знал, что Лиза захочет выбрать драгоценности, прежде чем они найдут покупателей, и Снарт все еще был должен Мику что-нибудь поджечь. Офис генерального директора, как только они получат товар, все будет в порядке. Никого в здании, значит и жертв не будет. Плюс, это бы послало хорошее сообщение самой владелице. Лен не заботился о сумасшедших аристократах, которые смотрели свысока на остальных. Он слышал, что эта дама была такой же грубой, как и те, кто не был в ее списке доноров. Лен наслаждался лучшими вещами в жизни — хорошим вином, театром, красивым костюмом, — но он все ещё наслаждался и пивом, игрой в хоккей с Миком, предпочитал свой байк какой-то переоцененной машине. Мик мог сжечь офис.

Только он этого не сделает. Лен не позволил бы ему. Это было бы плохо для его чисто спортивного азарта, учитывая, что они оказались на месте, спланировали досконально, только что заморозили сейф, разбивая его на куски, чтобы обнаружить…

Еще одну записку: «Пришло время найти новое хобби, Холод»

На этот раз была ещё и подпись: Силуэт.

 _Силуэт._ Лен хотел, чтобы это было более правдивым прозвищем, потому что тогда у него, по крайней мере, было какое-то смутное чувство на счёт этого человека, но Снарт даже не уловил ни малейшего проблеска тени. Этот вор снова совершил невозможное и точно знал, когда и где Лен планировал ударить. Сунув записку в карман, хотя почерк был слишком непонятным для опознания, он думал найти остатки хотя бы ДНК. Этот человек был слишком хорош, и Лен решил выяснить, кто он такой. В то же время, ему пришлось бы работать вдвое усерднее, чтобы осуществить ограбление, чтобы этот новичок не помешал ему вновь. На этот раз кровь не закипела. Игра началась, и острые ощущения от охоты заставили Снарта ухмыльнуться, хотя после ему пришлось уговаривать Мика не сжечь весь Оперный театр, когда они уходили.

_XXXXX_

— Вау.

— Видишь, даже Кейтлин это нравится.

— Вы не думаете, что это слишком? — Сказал Барри своим синтезированным, более глубоким голосом, оборачиваясь к Циско, Кейтлин и Айрис, чтобы те лучше видели его новый костюм Силуэта.

Циско настоял на голосовом модуляторе, который недалеко ушел от костюма Оливера. Снарт, вероятно, узнал бы голос Барри, если бы он сделал этот свой обычный трюк с вибрирующими связками. Но с общим костюмом Циско определенно превзошел самого себя. Весь костюм был сделан черным с отделкой из серебра, и не столько костюм, сколько штаны, ботинки и перчатки, и длинный пиджак с молнией по центру, с высоким воротником, встречающимся по краю маски, и вспыхивающие на концах почти так, как будто у него были хвосты. Каждый край был обшит серебром, а его маска — полная маска, не похожая на капюшон Флэша, который оставлял открытыми рот и глаза, — была гладкой и простой, с серебряными бриллиантами в очертаниях, где будут его глаза. Барри пошутил, это немного напомнило ему маску черного человека-паука.

— Эй, чувак, — защищал Циско своё творение, — хорошие художники копируют, великие художники крадут, а затем модифицируют и делают ещё лучше.

Барри еще раз показал костюм со всех сторон для своих друзей и остановился, вытянув руки по бокам. Циско сделал всё возможное, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушек. 

— Знакомьтесь, Силуэт. Другое альтер-эго Барри — тень Флэша. Довольно круто, верно?

— Тебе слишком весело, Циско, — сказала Кейтлин, но Барри мог бы проворчать, что её оценивающий глаз был явно благосклонен к этому творению. Айрис тоже. И кроме того, Барри и самому было слишком весело.

— Мне это нравится, — сказала Айрис. — Кто знал, что ты станешь таким хорошим злодеем, Барр? Теперь нам просто нужно получить фотографическое подтверждение для газеты.

— Но если я позволю запечатлеть себя на камеру, — спросил Барри, снимая маску с лица, возвращая голос к обычному тембру, — разве это не разрушает то, что я лучше, чем Снарт?

— Снарта постоянно фотографируют, — фыркнул Циско.

— Но только потому, что он хочет этого сам, — сказала Кейтлин.

— Точно, — Айрис согласно кивнула, темные глаза блестели, когда они остановились на Барри. Они все веселились от этой аферы, если быть честным. — Хитрость заключается в том, чтобы быть пойманным и дать понять, что хочешь быть пойманным. Дай камерам небольшое шоу, дай Капитану Холоду шоу. Пусть он заинтересует тобой как тем, кто претендует на звание величайшего вора города, и он будет настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы поймать Силуэт, что у него попросту не будет времени на доставку Флэшу каких-либо проблем.

Барри держал новую маску в руках в черных перчатках, уставившись на серебристые алмазы с очертаниями, когда острые ощущения пронзили его позвоночник. Не раз Барри думал, что если бы у него не было такой сильной совести, он был бы лучшим злодеем, способным взять все, что хотел, и его бы никогда не смогли поймать. Он не был таким человеком, никогда не мог жить с чувством вины, даже если бы все, что он делал, было бы воровство без жертв — как Снарт. Но вот так, как Силуэт, Барри мог быть плохим без каких-либо последствий, потому что крал он с полного разрешения владельцев. Это было похоже на какую-то грандиозную драму с ним в главной роли, и все его самые коварные фантазии должны были быть реализованы. К тому же, он в то же время злил Снарта, так что всё было беспроигрышным.

— Мы можем продолжать в том же духе долгое время, Барри, — Циско с гордостью смотрел на свое творение, — до тех пор, пока места, в которые Снарт хочет попасть, продолжают соглашаться на сохранность своих вещей Флэшем. Этакий идеальный вор, так почему бы нам не дать Холоду эту игру? 

Циско нажал кнопку «ввод» и пронзительные фразы острыми согласными голосом Снарта заполнили комнату. Лучшая часть срыва планов Снарта заключалась именно в последующем прослушивании. Это не должно было радовать Барри так сильно, но Снарт со временем казался менее расстроенным и более… впечатленным-заинтригованным, не злым даже, но все же решившим узнать личность Силуэта. Барри натянул маску обратно на лицо, его голос прозвучал глубоко через модулятор. 

— Игра началась.

_XXXXX_

Лен снова уставился на фотографию на обложке Picture News. «Силуэт примеряет корону Холода?» — значилось на заголовке. Изображение было размытым, нечетким, но его было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть черную фигуру с маской на лице, когда та встала перед камерой, полностью осознавая, что его запечатлели камеры в Первом Национальном банке, который был следующей целью Лена. Естественно. Лен мог бы смять бумагу в своих руках, но вместо этого его пальцы проследили слабый контур человека в черном с каким-то явным чувством мести. Но нет. Это не месть. Это было развлечение. Это было весело для человека в маске. Это была именно игра, призванная соблазнить Лена. И он был очень заинтересован. Никто из тех, кого Снарт подмял под себя, не имел такого же стиля, как этот новый вор. Память Лена была бесподобна, и все же никто не приходил на ум. Это должен был быть кто-то новый. Фанат, может быть? Записки всегда были такими дразнящими: «Чувствуешь похолодание, Холод?», «Не думай, что я хладнокровный, Капитан, просто шустрее тебя». И личный фаворит Лена до сих пор: «Должно быть, одиноко в моей тени, о Капитан, мой Капитан».

Лен знал, что его новым заклятым врагом был мужчина, он был уверен в этом, и теперь у него есть картинка, соответствующая имени, но Лен должен узнать истинную личность вора. Он должен. Этот чудесный человек, который, как и Флэш, всегда был на шаг впереди него.

_XXXXX_

Барри только что вернулся со своего последнего ограбления в качестве Силуэта. На этот раз целью стала личная резиденция, из-за которой было немного сложнее договориться о встрече с владельцем в облике Флэша так, чтобы Снарт не поймал его, но Барри справился. У старухи было много уникальных ценностей в хранилище в подвале, которые она отдала Флэшу на некоторое время, чтобы украсть, если он вернёт их быстро и без повреждений. Барри заверил её, что все будет в первозданном виде, и таким образом капитан Холод не сможет украсть предметы по-настоящему. Барри сидел на обычном роликовом кресле Циско, сняв маску, но в то же время все еще в своем новом костюме, и прослушивал пушку Снарта. Они все занимались этим уже несколько недель, и Циско, Кейтлин, даже Айрис потеряли интерес к последствиям воровства Барри, за исключением историй, которые Айрис выбирала для Picture News. Но для Циско и Кейтлин это было слишком просто. Барри не нужно было подкрепляться, чтобы красться и красть что-то, чего еще не было, чтобы сразиться с ним, и казалось, что только Барри продолжал получать удовольствие от прослушивания реакции Снарта после всего этого шоу. Джо тоже не обращал на это особого внимания, пока Барри достаточно хорошо всё планировал и получал юридическое разрешение с целями остановить планы Снарта. Дело стало больше похоже на еженедельные каникулы, ночи, когда Барри не нужно было мчаться по вызову в роли Флэша, потому что он занимался флэш-работой под прикрытием и получал удовольствие на этот раз куда большее, ещё и без угрозы. Барри откинулся на спинку стула, слушая, как Снарт рассказывает ему о последней найденной записке.

— «Лучше сдавайся, Холод, ты уже ходишь на тонком льду», — фыркнул Снарт. — Сучка. Кем бы он ни был.

— Возможно, в этом и есть смысл, Ленни, — сказала Лиза.

— О чём ты? — прорычал Снарт.

— Может быть, тебе нужен перерыв, вот и все. Мы меняем безопасные дома каждую неделю, и это не помогает. Ты отдалил все наши обычные дела и сконцентрировался на охоте на ведьм, ища любые зацепки. Однако этот парень каким-то образом знает о том, где и как мы собираемся красть, что делать и ты должен признать, он тебя сделал.

Барри провел пальцами по животу и широко улыбнулся. Несмотря на все неудачи, с которыми он сталкивался как Флэш, в конце концов всегда был в чем-то победителем, и это приносило пользу городу, заставляя Снарта быть занятым не тем, чем обычно, отдалиться от краж.

— Я еще не побежден, Лиз. Он споткнется. Никто не идеален. Он получает информацию откуда-то. Если бы у меня была настоящая видеозапись его, а не фото…

— Ух ты, Ленни, ты такой прозрачный. Сначала Флэш, теперь Силуэт?

Барри нахмурился у пульта. Что она имела в виду под этим.

— Прости?

— Ты слышал меня, Ленни. Ты становишься все более горячим и обеспокоенным, когда тебе бросают вызов, особенно когда вызов выглядит так хорошо в обтягивающей коже. Флэш закрыт для тебя из-за геройства, но Силуэт? Должен свести тебя с ума, ведь он один из нас и все еще вне досягаемости.

— Лиза, пожалуйста, если бы я захотел хорошо выпустить пар, есть более легкие цели, чем кто-то, кто насмехается над мной и разрушает мою репутацию.

Барри начал расслабляться, предполагая, что Лиза только дразнит своего брата, но Снарт не отклонил свой интерес к мужчинам в обтягивающей коже этим ответом. Не то, чтобы Барри заботился о том, что Снарт был геем, он никогда раньше не думал даже о сексуальности своего врага. И это откровение определенно не должно распалить его под воротником, поскольку разговор всё ещё продолжался. Барри расстегнул молнию на пиджаке с высоким воротником до середины груди и сказал себе, что это просто ради избавления последствий бега до лаборатории.

— Легче не твой стиль, старший брат, — сказала Лиза. — Тебе нужен кто-то, кто держит тебя в тонусе, и этот парень тебя побил. Что, конечно, ты не можешь признать, поэтому будешь позволять своим яйцам набухать, настраивая себя на неудачу, если не поймаешь его в бою. Ты даже не встречал его, а он уже обвил тебя вокруг своего кожаного пальца. Я могла бы поучиться у этого парня...

— Хватит, — сказал Снарт, его голос звучал более, чем сердито, словно подавляя другие эмоции, поднимающиеся на поверхность. И в этот момент Барри пожалел, что у него не было видео трансляции, задаваясь вопросом, способен ли Снарт краснеть.

— У тебя есть сталкер, Ленни, просто пытающийся привлечь твоё внимание, даже не преследуя как реальную угрозу. И в этом костюме он выглядит так же хорошо, как и без него, так что возможно, что я просто завидую.

— Завидуешь сталкеру, подрывающему мои ограбления каждую неделю и серьезно мешая моему денежному обогащению?

— Пожалуйста, Ленни, как будто ты не польщен.

Долгая пауза от Снарта заставила Барри сбросить ноги со стола и наклониться ближе к коммуникатору в попытке расслышать. Когда Снарт наконец ответил.

— Может быть, я действительно польщен.

Барри глубоко сглотнул.

_XXXXX_

У слов Лизы был смысл. Лен ненавидел это признавать, но она была права. Не то чтобы он открыто признавался, что имел какой-либо интерес к Силуэту, кроме профессионального желания сбить мужчину с пути, но кем бы он ни был, он имел преимущество перед Леном, и сам Снарт не мог никак приблизиться к его личности, поимке. Ему нужны были кадры, чтобы увидеть, как человек двигался и работал, а не только случайная фотография, показанная в Picture News. Поэтому Лен обратился к своему хакеру и техническому эксперту — Хартли Рэтэуэю. Самые последние снимки, как и все остальные, должны были быть сделаны с камеры, но что полиция,что Picture News об этом никому не рассказывали. Не проблема для Крысолова.  
Лен дал понять, что хочет, чтобы Хартли взломал ювелирный магазин, а не полицейский участок. Последнее, что было нужно, так это оставить след, хотя маловероятно, что Хартли так накосячит, чтобы спалиться перед Циско. В любом случае, отснятый материал легче получить в магазине, что разочаровало Хартли отсутствием проблем, но Лен заботился только о кадрах.

— Хорошая работа, Харт. Следующее место, которое я ограблю, будет твоим.

— Если это когда-нибудь случится снова, — пробормотал Хартли себе под нос.

Лен, по крайней мере, посмотрел бы на него, возможно, выстрелил потоком холодного оружия из своего пистолета в Хартли или скинул его на внезапно застывший ковер, но Снарт сейчас был слишком сосредоточен на компьютере и на силуэте неизвестного в записи. Лен уселся за стол в маленькой комнате и нажал кнопку «играть». На этот раз не было ни звука, ни визуальных красок, поэтому Лен увидел, что костюм Силуэта действительно был темно-черного цвета с серебряными краями. Классный. Хорошо сшитый. Он находился в полном обзоре камеры, даже кратко помахал ей, но его руки были спрятаны всякий раз, когда он открывал футляры с драгоценностями, поэтому Лен не мог понять, как он это делал, только потому что открыл так быстро, это казалось даже невозможным, или как будто он должен иметь ключ от каждого.

Лен сосредоточился на том, как человек передвигался, обкрадывая разные коробочки. Некий скачок в своем шаге, спокойная прогулка. Что-то в его поведении — его форма тела, длина его ног, то, как он вертелся на пятках в одной точке, чтобы повернуться назад к чемодану, который пропустил, прежде чем продолжить собирать добычу в сумку, которую притащил с собой. Лен знал этот язык тела, узнал его по многочисленным встречам. Его рот открылся, чтобы прокомментировать себе вслух, прежде чем захлопнуться окончательно, когда его взгляд упал на холодное ружье, лежащее на компьютерном столе рядом с мышью. Его пушка, бывшая в СТАР.Лабс во время его заключения в тюрьме. Лен удостоверился в отсутствии трекеров, но что если, учитывая хитрость и сообразительность определенного инженера, в ней может быть что-то скрытое. Например, микрофон. И тут всё встало на свои места, когда Лен снова воспроизвел отснятый материал, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением Силуэта, улыбаясь, уверяя себя, что да, он точно знал эту походку, это гибкое тело. И он не мог быть более доволен собой и ситуацией.

Силуэт был Флэшем.

_XXXXX_

— Снова Силуэт? — спросил Джо, проходя по лаборатории с целью забрать Циско для помощи в участке.

— Я думаю, что ваш план вызвал повышенную активность Снарта за последние несколько месяцев, — прокомментировала Кейтлин.

— Я не против, — сказал Барри, снова садясь в кресло в ожидании прослушки Холода. 

На этот раз он был очень горд своей запиской: «Тень всегда знает, Холод». Снарт чувствовался таким парнем, который оценил бы игру слов с ностальгией. Отец Барри был фанатом старых записей радио-шоу «Тень», и Барри любил фильм 90-х с Алеком Болдуином.

— Что угодно, лишь бы Снарт не доставлял реальных проблем, — добавил он.

— Ты хотя бы хорошо ухаживаете за моим костюмом? — спросил Циско, следуя за Джо и оборачиваясь, выходя через главный вход. — Потому что он всё ещё моё детище. То, что это превратилось в твоё маленькое одержимое хобби совершенно не означает, что можно относиться безрассудно с моим ребёнком.

— Я не одержимый! — фыркнул в ответ Барри, услышав слова Циско.

— Конечно, Барри, — сказала Кейтлин с легким скептицизмом, не обращая внимания на другое направление работы в другой лаборатории.

Барри подождал, пока Циско и Джо полностью скроются, прежде чем нажать кнопку ввода на прослушке Снарта. Он не был навязчивым, просто... внимательным. Барри всегда знал, что в Снарте есть добро, и теперь у него есть доказательства. Аллен несколько недель преследовал и раздражал этого человека своими ограблениями, и Снарт ни разу не потерял хладнокровие — каламбур, что сказать. И никто не пострадал, был лишь очень незначительный материальный ущерб и то его собственному оружию, Лизе или Рори. Игра позволила Снарту выпускать пар так, как ему хотелось, но без жертв, и Барри сделал тоже самое. Кроме того, бесчисленное количество компаний и частных лиц теперь должны быть в долгу перед Флэшем, даже если официально газеты считают Силуэта злодеем, ведь даже Скарлет Спидстер не может его поймать. Это не беспокоило Барри, хотя его же сравнивали с ним самим. Это только сделало весь сценарий еще более интересным.

— Конечно, Лен, что ни говори, — голос Рори прозвучал первым.

— Развлекайся, одержимый, — сказала Лиза.

Снарт не стал комментировать, но Барри почувствовал прилив чего-то близкого, потому что их друзья обвиняли их совершенно аналогично. Наклонился немного ближе к консоли, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что он один. Снарт был одержим им? Барри услышал громкий грохот, свидетельствующий о том, что пушку куда-то положили. Должно быть, Лен уже вернулся в одно из своих убежищ. Барри надеялся, что Снарт не вышел из комнаты, хотя до сих пор не было случая после сорванного ограбления, когда Барри ничего бы не услышал. Снарт действительно таскал свой холодный пистолет везде.

— Тень, а?, — ворчал Снарт в пустоту — может быть, своему пистолету, может быть, самой записке, если бы он хранил ее. — Кто-то по мою душу, и он настроен против меня.

Пульс Барри ускорился. Внезапный грохот заставил вскочить со стула. Снарт, должно быть, ударил кулаком по столу, потому что холодный пистолет снова затрещал динамиком.

— Кто ты, хм? Почему меня так интересует? Потому что я — лучший? Нужно проявить себя против лучшего в городе? Хорошо, но что ты хочешь? Реакции, ответа некоторого вида. Молчаливого? Ожидаешь, что я публично объявлю тебя победителем нашей маленькой игры? Сомнительно. Может быть, ты просто ждешь, чтобы я поймал тебя...

От того, как Снарт сказал это, по позвоночнику прокатилась волна холодка, словно Барри с нетерпением ждал такого исхода.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты оказался в моих руках, Силуэт. Разберу тебя по частям. Узнаю, как ты узнаешь спрятанное, что ты действительно хочешь от меня.

Барри глубоко вздохнул, потому что эти слова, тон, не звучали так, будто Снарт хотел причинить вред Силуэту, если бы поймал, скорее что-то... еще. Что-то ближе к более ранним словам Снарта — по душу — шутки не подразумевалось. И дерьмо. При этой мысли пульс Барри не должен греметь в ушах так сильно.

— Когда ты собираешься остановить прелюдии и сделать ход? — тихо сказал Снарт шепотом. — Может быть, я должен сделать его первым.

Барри наклонился слишком сильно и стул, на котором он балансировал, выкатился из-под него, едва не заставив упасть лицом в стол. Быстро выпрямившись, услышал обеспокоенный голос Кейтлин недалеко, давший лишь несколько минут, чтобы выключить прослушку прежде, чем она вошла. Убедив Сноу в своем хорошем самочувствии, Барри просто вздохнул и подождал, пока она снова уйдет, чтобы вновь включить связь, в последний раз. Но Снарта уже не было, или, по крайней мере, он молчал. Барри был в такой большой беде. Он переоделся в костюм Силуэта и вернулся в главную лабораторию, чтобы найти там Айрис.

— Забыли что-нибудь? — она улыбнулась.  
— Дерьмо, ужин.  
— Флэш-бизнес? Или снова Силуэт?

Силуэт , конечно же. Казалось, это была его новая мантра. 

— Извини, Айрис. Я иногда настолько ухожу в это альтер-эго, что забываю быть Барри Алленом.

Айрис засмеялась, соединив свою руку с его, выводя его из лаборатории. Барри попрощался с Кейтлин. Он мог встретить Айрис где-нибудь в любой момент, но провести ночь с его лучшим другом было не так весело без времени, которое требовалось, чтобы добраться до места и обратно.

— Ты знаешь, это на самом деле немного смешно, — сказала Айрис, когда они сели в ее машину.

— Что смешного? Что у меня плохая память и ужасное время?

Она взяла его за руку, прежде чем заводить машину. 

— Я почти думаю, что ты был больше похож на самого себя в последнее время.

— В самом деле?

— Ну, да, это может раздражать, что я не вижу тебя так часто, как мне хотелось бы, патрулируешь ли ты как Флэш или крадешь как Силуэт, но когда ты просто Барри, в последнее время ты кажешься… проще. Счастливее. Может быть, это всё хорошо для тебя, Барр, с маленьким ангелом и дьяволом на своих плечах в качестве персонажей, которых ты можешь разыграть. Только не позволяй этой дьявольской стороне переманить тебя на что-то слишком непослушное. — Она бросила на него косой взгляд, словно знала, и Барри не стал бы пренебрегать этими словами, ведь сам думал так же.

— Ха... не беспокойся. Но спасибо, Айрис.

— За что?

— За то, что ты блестящая, красивая и прекрасная, — он невозмутимо улыбнулся ей. Было приятно иметь возможность сделать это снова, не беспокоясь о каких-либо последствиях, зная, что он испытывает к ней чувства. Он все еще любил ее, всегда хотел, но это напряжение исчезло, вернув их только к тем Барри и Айрис, двум детям, которые выросли вместе. — Я знаю, что все это произошло благодаря Снарту, но это было хорошо и для меня. Немного снять напряжения вне Флэша. Так что спасибо за Силуэта.

— Эй, у меня была идея уничтожить Снарта его же ограблениями. Циско создал твою тень.

Тень Барри. В этом было что-то от мета, и не потому, что у него были сверхспособности. Они смеялись и болтали, как обычно по дороге на ужин, и Барри повезло, что его ни разу за ночь не вызвали на работу в качестве Флэша. Даже Централ-Сити иногда давал перерыв. Но Барри понял кое-что во время еды и разговоров, что Айрис была права: в последнее время он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Впервые он думал не о всех людях, которых он разочаровал со времен Сингулярности, а о людях, которых он спас. Веселые выступления Силуэта помогли вспомнить, что он может веселиться и в роли Флэш, и даже в роли Барри. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снарт поможет ему? Так какое же это имело значение в сути, если он большую часть недели играл роль не совсем вора, просто чтобы запутать Снарта? Пока он не был пойман, Барри планировал наслаждаться этим на максимум.

_XXXXX_

Лен не говорил правду о Силуэте ни Хартли, ни Мику. Даже Лизе не сказал. Силуэт был только его. Он заложил несколько важных семян вместе с последним сорванным грабежом, как обычно, но пришло время действовать. Теперь Лен рассказал остальным, что обнаружил жучок в своей пушке и у него был план поймать вора в бою.

— Тебе не понадобится помощь, когда ты поймаешь его?

— Нет, Лиз. Я могу справиться с Силуэтом сам.

— Я уверена, — она посмотрела на него с сомнением.

Он посмотрел на нее прямо в ответ. 

— Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты и Мик играли вместе, когда придет время.

Лен разработал детали фактического плана, пока его пистолет оставался в другой комнате, в недосягаемости. Он зарегистрировался в Центральном городском художественном институте и обнаружил, что украденные Силуэтом картины таинственным образом вернулись на место сейчас, спустя несколько недель. Если у Лена и были какие-то сомнения в том, что его новый заклятый враг на самом деле является старым, они окончательно растворились. Умная игра, но Лен знал, что умнее. У него был соблазн установить ловушку в самом Художественном институте как оду к их первоначальному столкновению, но это сделало бы всё слишком простым, Барри бы быстро понял, что Лен в курсе его секрета. У небольшой галереи по всему городу была неплохая система безопасности, офисы и потенциальная добыча, чтобы сделать всё хитрой работой. Он получил чертежи, удостоверился, что все было идеально, затем вызвал Лизу и Мика, чтобы обсудить поддельную версию плана возле своего пистолета. Они разыгрывали именно это просто потому, что всё в любом случае стало бы таким фарсом. Лиза и Мик исполняли свои роли, как будто они действительно будут помогать ему в работе. Честно говоря, Лен хотел, чтобы скульптура находилась в галерее. Местный художник прошлых десятилетий, абстракционист, создавший танцующий разряд молнии в синеве, — подумал Лен, и даже оценил. Если ему в итоге удастся уйти с этим призом в конце ночи, тем лучше.

Лен прибыл в галерею за несколько часов до того, как сказал, что приедет один. Он вошел точно так, как подробно описал в фальшивом плане, галерея была недостаточно велика, чтобы ночью был охранник. Одно из окон рядом с кладовкой на первом этаже не было подключено к системе безопасности, что было явной ошибкой со стороны хозяев и делало возможность проскользнуть незамеченным невероятно простым делом. Он был уверен, что не оставит никаких следов использования окна, так что Барри ничего не заметит, когда неизбежно выберет тот же маршрут. Лен без происшествий оказался в кабинете куратора, где и была локализована система безопасности и куда Барри нужно было пойти в первую очередь, если он хотел предотвратить предупреждение полиции о его краже. Единственная вещь, на которую Лен рассчитывал, это то, что на Силуэта никогда не срабатывала ни одна тревога, которая могла бы заставить его и его команду быть теми, кто попал в этот акт — честная игра со стороны Барри. Поэтому он ожидал того же сегодня вечером. Снарт мог терпеливо ждать, это была встреча, которую стоило ждать.

Всего за десять минут до того, как фиктивный план Лена вызвал его, Мика и Лизу, чтобы они встретились в переулке для проникновения через окно, Лен услышал, как открылась дверь в кабинет. Он сидел на большом стуле с высокой спинкой прямо напротив окна, улыбаясь себе, насколько идеальным был этот момент. Находясь в присутствии Силуэта, Лен чувствовал это — чувствовал, что был с Флэшем, а не с кем-то еще. Он знал это по тому, как менялся воздух из-за статического электричества. Он привык к порывам воздуха, сопровождающим прибытие его заклятого врага, но парень старался не рисковать, не использовать свои силы, за исключением того, что прибыл на несколько минут перед Леном, чтобы заставить его в очередной раз выглядеть дураком. Снарт не был дураком сегодня вечером. Когда почти безмолвная фигура позади него подошла к картине на дальней стене, где и находилась консоль безопасности, хитро спрятанная за ней, но на вкус вора немного лениво, Лен медленно повернулся в кресле, пока не столкнулся с Силуэтом взглядами. Одна нога закинута на другую, руки свободно лежат на холодном оружии, а то на коленях.

— Мы наконец встретились. 

_XXXXX_

Барри отшатнулся от консоли безопасности. Снарт. В кресле за столом. Ухмыляется ему. С холодным пистолетом. Очки спущены, капюшон откинут. Ухмыляется ему в лицо. Дерьмо. Что теперь делать Барри? Если он сбежит, Снарт узнает, что как бы Флэш.

— Кошка проглотила твой язык, Силуэт, или ты остроумен только на бумаге?

Остроумный. Правильно. Барри должен быть остроумным и уверенным, лучшим вором в Централ-Сити. Он был одет в черную маску с модулятором от Циско и Барри был очень рад, что его друг продумал этот момент, чтобы быть с Холодом рядом и без проблем превращать свой голос в нечто неузнаваемое. Барри расправил плечи, выпрямился и сказал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Холод? Наконец разобрался со мной? Никогда не думал, что это займет так много времени. Может быть, все, что говорят о тебе, просто разговоры.

Так же эти злодеи подшучивают друг над другом, верно? Барри мог бы сделать это. Пока он не позволял своим глазам задерживаться на том, как соблазнительно линия челюсти Снарта выглядела в таком ракурсе, слегка отклоненной назад, как он наклонился в кресле совершенно непринужденно. Как он выглядел легко и непринужденно? Был ли он действительно уверен в себе? Внезапно до Барри дошло, что, если Снарт был здесь, весь план был подделкой. Лиза и Рори могут быть где угодно, готовые устроить ему засаду.

— Только я и моя тень, — сказал Снарт, поднимаясь со стула медленный и уверенный в своих движениях, его пистолет держался небрежно, но все еще наготове, когда другая рука показала на пространство комнаты. 

— Никто другой. Когда я нашел твой аксессуар, я немного соврал, чтобы привести тебя сюда, но больше никого здесь нет, только мы.

— Ожидаешь, что я поверю, что это весь план?

— Зачем мне это? Речь идет о чести среди воров или, по крайней мере, одного из.

— Разве тебе не пришлось бы в один прекрасный момент нанять меня, чтобы это сработало?

— И вот мы здесь, — Снарт широко развел руками.

Черт. У него был Барри. Снарт действительно заставит его замолчать навсегда, чтобы обеспечить себе место вора номер один? У Барри не было бы выбора, кроме как бежать, если бы он попытался.

— Расслабься, — сказал Снарт, обойдя стол и устроив грандиозное шоу из этого, положив холодный пистолет в кобуру на бедре. Он поднял руки, чтобы доказать, что они сейчас пусты. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы сражаться. Ты не дал мне возможности представиться. Узнать тебя. Все, что у меня есть, это однострочные записочки, милые любовные письма без контекста. Что именно ты хочешь от меня, Силуэт?

Двойное дерьмо. Единственное, что Барри не придумал в этом альтер-эго, так это предысторию.

— Ты лучший, — начал импровизировать на ходу Барри, — трудно стать лучшим, не подавив предшественника первым.

Снарт махнул пальцем в воздух. 

— Больше, чем это. Это личное. Ты поклонник, дорогая тень. Хотел произвести на меня впечатление и просто ждал, чтобы я признал это. И вот я здесь. И я, — его глаза медленно скользили по телу Барри и снова, вверх когда он прикусил нижнюю губу, — очень впечатлен. Так что я пришел за вознаграждением.

— В-вознаграждением? — Барри не хотел, чтобы его голос дрогнул.

Модулятор едва скрыл это. Он хотел двигаться, расслабиться из-за такой настороженности, чего угодно, но боялся, что все, что он сделает, будет слишком быстрым. Снарт приблизился к Барри так, что отрезал дорогу к двери. Он поднял бровь, смотря на него. 

— Ты хорошо знаешь меня. Знаешь то, чего я могу захотеть. — Он на этот раз позволил своим глазам быстро скользнуть по телу Барри, и это действие было знакомым: почему Барри никогда не замечал раньше? — Ты действительно собираешься сказать мне, что просто хочешь быть командой?

Барри велел себе перестать быть таким идиотом; Снарт говорил о работе. Конечно, он относился к своим рабочим отношениям как к ухаживанию.

— Зачем быть против, если мы могли бы сделать гораздо больше вместе? Скульптура может стать началом прекрасного партнерства. Я забочусь о своих партнерах очень хорошо. Ты, Силуэт, возможно, даже заслуживаешь... дополнительных льгот. Если ты готов к другим видам веселья, конечно. 

Еще один взгляд в глаза, язык метнулся к губам. Возможно, он говорил не только о работе.  
Нет, ни за что. Снарт играл с ним; он должен был играть с ним. 

— Ты хочешь узнать мою личность, Холод. Я бы не зашел так далеко, не вытащил из-под тебя столько ограблений, если бы хотел быть сейчас обманутым.

— Тогда продолжай. Мне нравится эта маленькая загадка.

Снарт двинулся к Барри с уверенной быстротой, с которой мало кто мог сравниться, кроме Барри, и сам Барри обнаружил, что внезапно прижимается к консоли даже раньше, чем подумал позволить себе оказаться в ловушке и наклониться вместо этого к столу. Снарт замедлился, снова поднял руки.

— Никаких хитростей. Ты говоришь мне, что не заинтересован, мы расстаемся как друзья. В конце концов, большой победой было так умно установить микрофон. Возможно, я не знаю, как ты смог тронуть мой пистолет и когда, но дальше была просто прослушка. Очко за смелость, но я мог бы сделать намного больше для тебя, если бы мы работали вместе. И скажи, что тебя интересует только половина моего предложения. Пьеса без какой-либо… пьесы, — опять этот язык, блин, — прекрасно, мы сможем поделить добычу пополам. Я знаю все лучшие места в городе. Или…

На этот раз, когда Снарт подошел ближе к Барри, он снял перчатки, по одной за раз. Задняя часть бедер Барри ударилась о стол, и он чуть было не упал, всплеснув руками в попытке удержаться, но идти двигаться было некуда, не с активно приближающимся Снартом.

— Если хочешь повеселиться, но профессионально оставаться на разных сторонах, я могу быть отличным кандидатом. Но держу пари, что смогу убедить тебя на оба предложения, они более чем приемлемы.

Его перчатки упали на пол, и обнаженные руки скользнули по столу возле Барри. Снарт наступил левой ногой прямо между обоими бедрами Барри, приблизив их так близко, чтобы можно было разделить тепло тела. Барри боролся с каждой каплей ослабевающего контроля в нем, чтобы не дрожать.

— Маскируйся, — сказал Снарт голосом, больше похожим на шепот у уха Барри, прижимаясь щека к щеке. — Большая часть ведь откроется? Скорее всего да.

Барри вздрогнул, несмотря на все свои усилия.

— Тебе не нужно раскрывать свою личность, если не хочешь. Затем, если почувствуешь себя щедрым, мы можем украсть скульптуру вместе.

— Вместе? — Барри пришлось сосредоточиться. Он остановился и повернул голову, чтобы заставить Снарта посмотреть ему в глаза. — И что может помешать тебе украсть её самому, как только отвлечешь меня от себя?

Снарт отстранился, снова облизнул губы — боже, этот язык — и скользнул левой рукой вверх по руке Барри, затем к бедру, вниз по бедру, внутрь и вверх — Барри схватил его за запястье, возможно, быстрее, чем следовало.

— Уверенное партнерство было бы намного веселее, уверяю тебя, — сказал Снарт, больше не предпринимая никаких шагов, когда Барри физически остановил его. — Выбор за тобой, но ты не можешь сказать мне, что не интересуешься, учитывая то, сколько внимания уделяется мне все эти недели. Ограбления. Записи. Тебе не интересно, куда мы пойдем дальше?

Барри было интересно, о, очень даже. Это была каждая фантазия, о которой он никогда не задумывался. Тайная личность, Снарт никогда не знал, что это на самом деле он. Он мог принять это, насладиться этим, затем повернуться и сказать «нет» остальным, украсть скульптуру сам и, по крайней мере, получить последнее ограбление от Снарта, прежде чем навсегда повесить костюм Силуэта. Снарт действительно не обманет, если вор сам предлагал анонимность, не так ли?

— Часы тикают, — сказал Снарт, даже когда Барри поднял запястье. — Я делаю такие предложения только один раз. Если ответ отрицательный, то в обоих случаях мы можем по-хорошему разойтись, как я уже сказал. Но это не значит, что я не буду бороться, чтобы взять скульптуру для себя.

Барри может выиграть этот бой, если решит сражаться. Снарт спрятал пистолет, отбросил всю защиту. Это могло быть закончено прежде, чем начнется. В конце концов, Снарт уже нашел микрофон; игра была закончена в любом случае. Не было никаких причин... Нет причин вообще... Чтобы даже рассмотреть... Снарт снова прикусил губу, глаза скользнули по телу Барри, в то время как каждый сантиметр его тела был неподвижен, давая Барри решить. Блядь. Барри выпустил запястье Снарта, потянул внутрь парки за талию и притянул мужчину ближе.

— Убеди меня.

_XXXXX_

Лен видимо как-то неправильно его понял.

— Убеди меня, Холод, — снова сказал Силуэт этим урчащим голосом сквозь маску.

Барри действительно согласен на это? Это вообще был Барри? На долю секунды всё, во что Лен верил этой ночью, встало под сомнение, и он задавался вопросом, ошибся ли, может этот парень вообще никогда не был Барри Алленом. Но нет, он знал Барри — он знал, что это был Флэш, без сомнения. Снарт также знал, что Барри не мог знать, что Лен знает правду. Это означало, что Барри — сладкий, неуклюжий, ванильный Барри Аллен — хотел этого.

Лен полагал, что он заставит малыша сломаться, сбить характер, погнуть там, но нет, тот просто подыгрывал, подыгрывал Лену, обнимал за талию и держал так близко. Лен почувствовал, как его живот сжался от внезапного волнения, но Барри действительно так отреагировал и Лен уже был твёрдым, борясь с желанием прижаться к бедру спидстера. У Снарта не было в данный момент силы воли, чтобы отказать малышу в этой фантазии, даже если они оба обманывали друг друга по-своему. Барри точно знал, кто такой Лен и он всё равно просил об этом. Таким образом, Лен прижался вперёд, к бедру Барри, их грудные клетки были прижаты друг к другу максимально туго, дыхание от маски Барри согревало губы, когда тот наклонился ближе. Лен поднес обе руки к плечам Барри, играя с воротником, на линии маски под ним.

— Трудно убедить кого-то в этом.

Барри напрягся, и не так, как хотел Лен. 

— Ты сказал, что маска может остаться.

— Может, — заверил его Лен. — Я говорю достаточно, чтобы добраться до этих губ. Твоя шея. Не дальше.

Барри не отвечал, колебался, раздумывал, но Лен почувствовал слабое касается к своему бедру. Барри тоже был твердым, настолько заметным сквозь плотную кожу.

— Я знаю, что ты не сможешь поговорить с поднятой маской или рискнуть раскрыть себя. Все в порядке. Я заставлю издавать другие звуки, гарантирую.

Бедра Барри дрогнули вперед.

— Ты выходишь из игры, когда тебя избивают, Холод?

— Кто-то поднимает ставки, побеждая меня в моей игре? О да.

— Даже с Флэшем?

Нахальный мальчишка.

— Флэша здесь нет.

Чёрт. Бедный малыш, вероятно, сам с собой спорит, должен ли признаться. И это было бы разочарованием прямо сейчас. Таким образом, Лен рискнул быть смелым. Он нашел край маски и медленно, достаточно медленно, чтобы Барри мог остановить его в любой момент, начал поднимать. Осторожно поднял к шее Барри, мимо подбородка и прямо на губах. Барри крепче сжал талию Лена, добавил другую руку, подождал, шумно выдохнул, но не осмелился говорить сейчас, когда его модулятор вне зоны доступа. 

Лен уставился на мягкие губы перед ним, позволяя ладоням поползти назад, обхватить шею Барри и удержать на месте, не давая ни одного выхода для побега. Он приблизился к губам Барри, но остановился, в последний момент сдвинувшись так, чтобы поцеловать длинную шею. Затем слегка укусил. Хныканье, едва слышное, сорвалось с губ пацана. О да, это был Барри Аллен.

Если он хотел этого так же сильно, как Лен ожидал получить сегодня совсем другой результат, тогда он был на борту. Прошелся губами выше, вверх по челюсти Барри. Чувствовал нетерпеливое сжатие ладоней на талии и толкнулся в бедро.

— Итак, это то, что ты хочешь. Рад, что мы на одной волне, — отрезал Лен, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы назвать парня «Скарлет». Вздохнул, чтобы не сделать этого. — Силуэт, — закончил он, задерживаясь на имени, чтобы показать, насколько ему это нравилось.

Лен прошелся пальцами по основанию черепа Барри, все еще в основном покрытым капюшоном, самые маленькие волосы выглядывали, такие мягкие. Поцеловал уголок рта Барри, затем сдвинулся с мертвой точки и провел языком по приоткрытым губам. Барри гудел, руки в перчатках сжимали изгибы талии Лена через свитер. Язык спидстера шевельнулся с уверенностью, которой Лен не ожидал, глубоко и широко вращаясь, губы на мгновение дрогнули, а потом крепко прижались. Лен покачнулся к Барри и почувствовал движение в ответ, когда они цеплялись, целовались и чуть ли не трахались языками: у Барри был слишком хороший вкус, чтобы отпустить.

Лен хотел подняться, но Барри просто прислонился к столу, а не сел на него. Это заставило Лена чувствовать себя жадным, слишком нетерпеливым, когда он оседлал бедро Барри и поцеловал его сильнее, задаваясь вопросом, что может понадобиться, чтобы привести малыша в чувство полного возбуждения, разломать по кусочкам и собрать заново. Барри поднес руки к плечам Лена, задыхаясь, и толкнул парку прочь. Мужчина откинул руки назад, чтобы та соскользнула на пол, затем вернул пальцы к молнии на верхней части костюма Аллена и начал медленно стягивать. Под ним ничего не было надето, появилась только гладкая бледная кожа. И молния прошла всю длину куртки до самого колена Барри. Когда Лен, наконец, расстегнул молнию и распахнул верхнюю часть, тут же провел слегка мозолистыми пальцами вверх по выделяющимся под кожей мышцами пресса. Барри вздохнул, стараясь не шуметь. Его рука в перчатке сжала свитер Лена, затем двинулась дальше и просто сжала талию. Он протолкнул свою ногу между бедер Лена, раздвигая те, чтобы расстегнуть молнию и стащить штаны. Лен хмыкнул, когда Барри спустил молнию и стянул те прямо с задницы. Малыш был бесстрашным за этой маской.

Лен напрягся от вида ткани своих черных боксеров, стремясь почувствовать руки Барри на себе. Но при этом Барри колебался, уставился на него, стоящего в нижнем белье, штаны наполовину спущены вниз по ногам, как будто замерли. «Оставайся со мной», — подумал Лен, и потянулся за штанами Барри. Кожа — или любая другая ткань, такая же, как у костюма Флэша — была тугой и слегка растягивалась. Лену пришлось сунуть руки под пояс, потянуть вокруг, чтобы почувствовать твердую задницу Барри, и, о да, между тканью и кожей Барри не было никакого барьера. Он не носил нижнее белье.

Лен прижал свой единственный слегка покрытый тканью член вперёд к бедру Барри, не удержался, прежде чем стащить штаны спидстера. Сильные руки внезапно схватили его за предплечья, стоило двинуться в попытке коснуться Барри. Лен посмотрел вверх, а не вниз на обнаженную кожу между ними. Он не мог видеть глаза Барри, не мог прочитать выражение его лица, кроме того, как его губы раздвинулись, как будто он хотел говорить, но поймал себя прежде, чем сделал это

— Ты говоришь слово, — коротко рассмеялся Лен, потому что Барри не собирался говорить без модулятора. — Или указываешь на то, что хочешь остановиться, и мы останавливаемся. Ты хочешь продолжать, — он, наконец, опустил взгляд на обнаженного Барри, облизнул губы, затем снова поднял глаза. — Я готов стоять на коленях и оставаться там столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы убедить тебя.

На мгновение тяжелое дыхание Барри было единственным звуком в комнате. Лен выдернул руку Барри и поднял свои. 

— Да или нет? Да, но ты снова передумаешь, я уйду. Ты мне нужен, так или иначе. Так ответь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Барри лихорадочно покачал головой.

— Ну что ж, — Лен ухмыльнулся и опустился на колени.

Какие бы разногласия не оставались внутри Барри, они быстро сокращались. Тот откинулся на спинку стола, раздвинул ноги и позволил Лену встать между ними. Его рот приоткрылся в соблазнительном «о», когда Лен опустился губами прямо на него. Гладкий шарик предэякулята на головке Барри на вкус был как соленый грех, и Лен облизал его, повернул язык и нырнул, раздвигая губы, чтобы глубоко взять Барри в рот. Стон не мог не вырваться, как бы Барри не пытался подавить его кулаком во рту. Он сорвал перчатки с рук и бросил на пол, затем потянулся к затылку Лена, осторожно запустив пальцы в короткие волосы. 

Лен мог и привыкнуть к вкусу Барри. По его милости, но все еще против него из-за чувства контроля. Это был его Алый Спидстер. Всегда боец, всегда верит, что может одержать верх. Что он еще не понимал, так это то, что был одним из тех немногих людей, которым Лен был не против передать управление. Поэтому Лен дал Барри то, что он хотел, чего он, вероятно, никогда бы не попросил. Подвинулся близко, сглотнул глубоко и сильно, издавая горловой звук, пульсируя вокруг ствола Барри. Еще один приглушенный стон, снова в кулак. Лен положил руки на изгиб бедер Барри, большие пальцы дразняще прошлись по бархатной коже ствола. Ворчание и проглоченные проклятия были наградой за работу его губ и языка. Лен хотел проглотить Барри целиком, пока тот не попросит своим собственным голосом прекратить.

Продолжая сосать, потянул одну руку вниз, прихватив себя, кратко сжимая, чтобы сбросить часть накопившегося напряжения между ногами. Ему нужно было стащить штаны. Он потянул их вниз, перетаскивая мимо бедер, чтобы согнуть в коленях. Первое прикосновение руки заставило застонать от перегретой кожи Барри. Еще один вздох и более настойчивое присутствие руки Барри на его голове заставили Лена отодвинуться. Слюна мерцал на губах, и он облизал её языком. Барри фыркнул, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Лен вообразил, что карие глаза ребенка блестят от жажды.

— Проблема? — прищурился, глядя на человека над собой, делая несколько медленных движений, полностью глядя на взгляд Барри. — Предпочитаешь прикасаться ко мне самостоятельно?

Молниеносные руки дернулись вперед, схватив Лена за свитер, и подняли его на ноги. Руки Лена безвольно упали по бокам от силы Барри, сжимающей их губы. Язык парня, прикрывающийся вкусом своей же смазки во рту Лена, и сила в его руке заставили мужчину дрожать. Мгновение спустя Барри отпустил его, поднял руку над столом, сбрасывая все на пол, затем снова схватил свитер Лена. Тот неосознанно использовал суперскорость, знал ли об этом Барри или нет, потому что в следующую секунду Лен оказался спиной на столе, а Барри оседлал его.

_XXXXX_

Что, черт возьми, делал Барри? Это было безумием. Это было непростительно, когда Снарт не знал, кто он на самом деле. Это было также единственное горячее столкновение, которое когда-либо имел. Он всерьез надеялся, что Снарт не узнает короткую вспышку молнии вокруг них, когда вытащил того на стол не в силах контролировать свои силы. Ему нужно было плечо. Нужно трение. Хотелось вжать Снарта в красное дерево, пока они не закончили. 

Рот Снарта на нем — Иисус. Барри пошутил бы, что Снарт слишком горяч, чтобы называться Капитаном Холодом, если бы мог говорить. Они даже не были полностью раздеты. У Снарта все еще был свитер, очки на шее, боксеры и штаны на коленях, и Барри был не намного лучше. Он лизнул влажную полоску на ладони и протянул руку к члену, чтобы убедиться, что Снарт такой же гладкий, как и он. Затем он крепко сжал их члены в своих длинных пальцах, медленно двигая бедрами вперед, когда его рука двигалась в том же ритме.

Голова Снарта откинулась назад, изогнувшись шеей, когда низкий стон покинул его. Неужели этот человек всегда был таким бешено сексуальным, с такими привлекательными губами, между которыми Барри мог бы покачивать свой член в течение нескольких дней? Но так, качаясь вместе, было намного лучше. Губы Снарта раздвинулись, все еще блестя от слюны и смазки члена Барри, грудь вздымалась, будто тот задыхался. Когда темно-синие глаза снова сосредоточились на Барри с голодом, которого он никогда не видел, направленным на него от кого-либо еще, Барри почувствовал, как задрожал всем телом, и он не мог остановить это.

Снарт, возможно, не мог распознать его лишь по дрожи, должен был отклонить этот вариант правды как движущуюся вместе с ними Землю, или Силуэт был просто так хорош, но потом он засмеялся. 

— Сильнее, — выдохнул Снарт. — Быстрее, давай.

О, Барри мог ускориться, но он не смел. Не знал, как долго сможет продерживаться, не отдавая игру, но он был бы проклят, если собирался остановиться. Вместо этого выполнил первый приказ. Усилил хватку, крепче прижался к Снарту, качаясь, их члены стали такими влажными, капая от предэякулята, смешиваясь со слюной и потом. Снарт был в его власти, прижат к столу, и Барри это нравилось. Это было так хорошо, так интенсивно. Барри мог чувствовать жар, мысль о том, что это был Снарт, только подталкивал к краю. Интересно, как давно он этого хотел? Но это не так важно, как сейчас.

Он был так близко, он мог чувствовать это, почти...

— Черт, — фыркнул Снарт, снова выгнув шею, руки вцепились в стол, — да... не останавливайся...

Барри провел большим пальцем по текущей щели члена Снарта, крепче сжал их вместе.

— Барри.

И замер. Что?

Барри посмотрел на Снарта, все движения будто застыли. Когда Снарту пришло в голову осознание, выражение его лица стало расчетливой маской, с которой Барри был слишком хорошо знаком, как будто ожидал пока Барри решит, как реагировать.

— Как долго…? — Спросил Барри.

Уголок рта Снарта дернулся в его обычной ухмылке, но в выражении его лица, робкого и умоляющего, было что-то сдерживающее Барри от необдуманного побега. Снарт потянулся к лицу Барри, отодвинул маску до конца и отбросил ее в сторону, когда волосы Барри высыпались из-под маски.

— Черт побери, малыш, — сказал он и, обняв Барри вокруг изгиба челюсти, потянул в поцелуй.

Этот Снарт был в отчаянии, цепляясь за все, что мог, прежде чем Барри оттолкнет его и убежит. Только Барри не хотел убегать ни сейчас, ни вообще. Он толкнулся по языку Снарта, скользнул свободной рукой по животу вора под свитером и снова качнул бедрами вперед. Пальцы обхватили плоть, ритм усилился. Быстрее. Сильнее. Барри не нужно было сдерживаться сейчас, не со Снартом, не тогда, когда он знал.

— Барри, — снова выдохнул Снарт, тяжело дыша на щеку Барри, и тому понравился этот звук, его имя на губах Снарта.

Тяжело дыша, извиваясь, Снарт запустил руку в волосах и потянул. Барри застонал, когда его нервные окончания прострелило наслаждение, и ему больше не нужно было сдерживать стоны. Кожа Снарта против его собственной, член против его члена, губы на его шее, тело, лежащее под ним — это было то помешательство, которого ждал Барри.

Они двигались и толкались друг к другу. Барри чувствовал, что приближается. Снарт кончил первым, тело напряглось, зубы вонзились в шею Барри, и он тихо застонал из-за ощущений оргазма. Тусклый след зубов на коже Барри заставил задрожать, покачиваясь все быстрее и быстрее в оставшуюся между ними неразбериху, пока внутри него не дрогнуло еще одной волной наслаждения, и он с облегчением кончил через несколько мгновений после Снарта.

«Не жалею», — подумал Барри, когда его сердце пыталось пробить ему грудь. Ни черта.

_XXXXX_

Лен чувствовал тепло и покалывание во всём теле. Что бы это ни было, когда Барри расплылся на ним, это было удивительно по отношению к телу Лена. Если бы он еще не кончил, то сразу бы сделал это после импульса скорости вместе с Барри. Лен хотел продлить весь процесс как можно на дольше, но он никогда не ожидал медленного или постепенного, когда дело дошло до Флэша. Барри пришел в себя и оторвался от стола, и… Барри поднял голову, чтобы поймать губы Лена в бешеном поцелуе.

Не то, что ожидал Лен. Они были взвинчены, наполовину одеты, полный беспорядок на столе какого-то незнакомца. Они были врагами на разных сторонах, но Барри хотел продлить ощущения так же, как это хотел сделать Лен. Ожесточенный секс должен был закончиться дракой или глубоким позором со стороны Барри, а не страстными объятиями. Этот ребенок был просто полон сюрпризов. Лен сделал все возможное, погрузившись в поцелуй, расслабившись под своим врагом, когда Барри замедлил движения губ, позволяя поцелую затянуться надолго, попав в ловушку момента. Затем Барри застонал так же, как и тогда, когда они впервые соприкоснулись губами, стреляя свежей вспышкой удовольствия прямо в пах Лена.

Когда Барри остановился, он не прыгнул, а лишь слегка перекатился в сторону, стараясь не скатиться со стола окончательно, и лежал, прикрывшись телом Лена. Лен получил свои томные объятия. Он вроде никогда не хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Но кто-то должен был быть голосом разума.

— В конце концов, нам придется убирать.

— Я знаю, — сказал Барри, прижавшись лбом к плечу Лена. — Я понял.

— Ты...

Вихрь и удар молнии заполонили комнату, заставив Лена задохнуться, прежде чем он понял, что все уже кончено. Барри отошел от стола, натянув штаны, но куртка все еще была расстегнута, и он бросил жменю салфеток в мусорную корзину. Лен был вытерт и чист.  
Он наклонил голову к Барри. Парень на самом деле улыбнулся ему в ответ. Да.

— Нужна рука? — Сказал Барри, когда Лен начал садиться.

Лен усмехнулся и отмахнулся от него. 

— Думаю, ты уже дал мне одну.

Барри фыркнул. Лен спрыгнул со стола, натянул нижнее белье и штаны, в то время как теплый комочек чего-то наполнил его живот, оставив слишком довольным, чтобы ясно думать куда идти дальше. Он с благодарностью опустил глаза на тело Барри, когда тот снова застегнул молнию на куртке.

— Передайте Циско мои комплименты по поводу нового костюма, Барри. Но в следующий раз попробуй другую тактику. 

Он полез в карман и протянул Барри микрофон из пушки. Барри покачал головой и сунул устройство в собственный карман. 

— Как долго? — спросил он, когда Лен обошел стол и забрал утерянные перчатки и парку. —На самом деле на этот раз.

— С ювелиров. Взломал видеокамеры. Наблюдал за тем, как ты двигаешься против выстрела, было пустой раздачей. Я знаю это тело в движении. Тем более сейчас. 

Он ухмыльнулся про себя, одеваясь, и поймал Барри, делающего то же самое, когда он присоединился к нему, чтобы схватить перчатки и маску. 

— Хотя веселье продолжается, — сказал Лен. — Держи личность при себе. Не возражаю когда-нибудь снова увидеть Силуэта в деле. 

Наконец Барри остановился, чувствуя, как ночные события настигли его. Это неизбежно, но Лен все равно решил испытать удачу. 

— Мы все еще можем закончить ограбление вместе. Разве я не достаточно хорошо убедил тебя, дорогая тень?

Снова появилась эта улыбка с ямочками и очарованием. 

— Хорошая попытка, Снарт.

Еще один вихрь и желтые искры, и стол остался точно таким, каким они его нашли, никаких следов, что они вообще были здесь. Барри даже поставил картину обратно на консоль безопасности. Лен испытывал трепет перед этим ребенком, не заметно, он не мог себе этого позволить, но на самом деле всегда был в восторге от того, как двигался Барри. 

— Что теперь, Скарлет?

— Я не уйду первым. Ты сам украдешь скульптуру.

— Почему бы не уйти вместе?

Барри посмотрел на него с подозрением. 

— Ты просишь подвезти?

Лен не знал, о чем он спрашивает, но он знал, чего хочет. Он подумал, что в лучшем случае он уйдет с добычей, а не с Флэшем. Но он задавался вопросом. Интересно, есть ли способ сохранить это? Ему никогда не было так весело. Со Вспышкой. С Силуэтом. Сегодня вечером даже секс в стороне. Хотя секс был незабываемым. И было так много других вещей, которые они могли попробовать. Лен вошел в пространство Барри, совсем не скрывая того, что он хотел сделать. 

— На этот раз я подвезу тебя. Можешь ли привести нас к северному выходу без каких-либо камер?

Поначалу Барри не ответил, его лицо покраснело, поскольку он, несомненно, вспомнил, чем они занимались, и обдумал предложение еще. 

— Я могу сделать это.

— Значит сделай это.

Барри натянул маску Силуэта на лицо, сунул руку в парку Лена и прижал его к себе. Толчок, который ударил Лена в живот, не вызывал тошноту. Это несло в себе скорее острые ощущения. Находиться в офисе один момент, а на выходе в следующий.

— После тебя, — сказала Лен.

Барри открыл дверь в переулок, противоположный тому, с окном, в которое они оба вошли, обнаружив мотоцикл Лена.

— Шлем под сиденьем. Безопасность прежде всего, — сказал Лен, держа дверь, когда Барри вышел.

Бедный ребенок не провел столько исследований, сколько следовало бы, вместо этого полагаясь на подслушивание, чтобы рассказать ему все, что нужно было знать об этой краже. Лен упустил что-то важное. Это открытие и закрытие двери не приводило бы к срабатыванию сигнала тревоги, которую ни один из них не отключил, но в момент закрытия действие наружной камеры заставило сделать несколько снимков любого, кто ушел. Он мог предупредить Барри, но это было гораздо веселее. Дверь закрылась, и сразу несколько снимков были сделаны один за другим, когда Лен двинулся, чтобы присоединиться к Барри на мотоцикле и принял шлем, который ему вручил ребенок.

— Держись крепче сейчас. Я пока не готов потерять тебя из виду.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил модулированный голос Силуэта.

Лен включил двигатель. 

— Мое место. Есть возражения?

Барри, не колеблясь, обнял Лен за талию. 

— Не этой ночью.

_XXXXX_

Барри провел весь следующий день, карабкаясь, чтобы не отставать от работы, бизнеса Флэша и нормальной жизни, особенно после того, как уснул, обернувшись конечностями вокруг Снарта — Лена — прежде чем отправиться на работу на следующее утро. Если его патруль той ночью включал в себя бегство до квартиры Лена, ну, он не может быть полностью виноват в этом. Лен был очень убедителен. Барри удалось избежать каких-либо подробностей о последней ночи в качестве Силуэта с кем-либо из других — и это была последняя ночь, хотя он планировал сохранить костюм для других целей.

На следующий день была другая история.

Барри все еще был в блаженном тумане, не готовый столкнуться с последствиями своих действий, переспав с Леном — далеко не раз. Он несколько месяцев занимал Лена, заставляя кружить с Силуэтом. Если бы теперь он занимал его другими способами, по крайней мере, город оставался бы в безопасности. Он не мог сдержать улыбку на своем лице, работая над образцом крови в лаборатории, напевая себе «Bad Company» и постукивая ногой по верхней ступеньке своего стула. Он даже не заметил, когда Джо впервые вошел, пока копия Picture News не хлопнула по его столу.

— Что это? — Спросил Барри, прежде чем действительно посмотреть.

Сначала он заметил выражение лица Джо: нахмуренный лоб, стиснутые губы, руки на талии.

— Не хочешь объяснить это, Силуэт?

Барри испуганно посмотрел на бумагу. Первая полоса гласила: «Ничего не украдено. Холод и Силуэт потеряли бдительность?» С фотографией пары, забирающейся на мотоцикл Лена. Автор: Айрис Вест.

Дерьмо. Барри обязательно услышит об этом от нее позже. И от Циско. И Кейтлин.

— Э-э... программа реабилитации? — Барри застенчиво улыбнулся.

Он решил не упоминать, что программа реабилитации была его членом.


End file.
